The transaxle casing accommodates not only a power transmitting system including a torque converter and a transmission, but also a lubricating device for delivering a working fluid or a lubricant to various components of the power transmitting system. There is known a breather device through which an inside space within the transaxle casing is open to the outside atmosphere, for eliminating a difference between the inside air pressure and the outside atmospheric pressure, which difference is caused by a variation of an air volume within the transaxle casing due to a change of a temperature of the lubricant. JP-2013-057371A discloses an example of such a vehicular breather device. The vehicular breather device disclosed in this publication JP-2013-057371A has a breather chamber formed through a counter shaft disposed in a power transmitting path from an engine to drive wheels of the vehicle. The particles of the lubricant are separated from the air with a centrifugal force generated during rotation of the counter shaft, and the thus separated lubricant particles are ejected radially outwardly of the breather chamber, so that the lubricant is prevented from mixing with the air flowing through communication hole (air vent) for communication of the breather chamber with the outside atmosphere, in spite of a rise of level of the lubricant within the transaxle casing.